Broken And Torn
by Dusk LockHeart
Summary: Audrey's point-of-view from where she, Jeep, and Charlie are in the car escaping Gabriel.


**Broken And Torn**

**-dusklockheart-**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Haha,-is shot-. Audrey's point-of-view from where she, Jeep, and Charlie are in the car escaping Gabriel(I won't say anymore because I'll probably go to hell).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Legion or it's characters 'cause I suck and I'm poor.

* * *

Everything began to blur together now. Nothing made sense anymore.

Angels were suppose to protect human weren't they? But they were our enemies now. God...no longer loved us. In fact, He wanted us gone, dead, now. So He sent a legion of angels who can possess weak humans to attack us. Apparently, if things couldn't get any more insane, our only way of surviving this extermination, was keeping a newborn baby and the bitch of a mother safe.

We wouldn't have made it this far hadn't it been for Michael. He did a lot to safe us, and he didn't have to in the first place. He didn't have to betray God to save the baby. He didn't have to fight beside us. He didn't have to give up everything he had to safe our sorry asses. But he did it anyway.

He was an archangel, and the former general of the Heaven army, and he chose to give all that up for us. He chose to die for us now.

Sure, Michael was stronger than any other human man, it didn't take a genius to know that he wasn't going to win a fight against an angel that still had his wings.

I felt like crying but I didn't. Not now.

Jeep was busying driving the car as fast as possible away from Paradise Falls and Charlie was comforting the baby. I wanted someone to talk to, but there was no one. If only Mom was still here. Tears burned at the corners of my eyes as I hurried to blink them away. I didn't want Jeep or Charlie worrying about me. I was perfectly fine on my own. I always had been.

"Audrey, sweetie, are you all right?" For a fleeting moment, I thought that was my mother's voice. Of course, when I looked up, it was only Charlie staring at me with worried eyes.

_Be a big girl now, Audrey._ Mom's words echoed in my head.

I did my best to put on a false smile. "I'm fine." Charlie still didn't look convinced but let it go after the baby started crying again.

I wonder if my Mom had cared for me when I was a baby like Charlie did. Even if she was a controlling bitch, even if she had said I was the cause of her misery in life; she was still my mother.

_For God's sake, Audrey, can't you do this one thing right?_ Memories of Mom came flooding back.

-

_"Come on Audrey. You know these lines. Just say, 'Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone.' Got it?"_

_A eight-year-old version of myself stood in the line of wanna-be actresses. For the hundredth time today, Mom repeated the lines I was expected to say as soon as I stepped onto the stage with the judges. _

_"Yes Mommy, can we get ice cream after?" The only time I loved more than pretty dresses was ice cream. Especially the cookies n' cream one. Mom sighed deeply and was annoyed that I didn't have my head in the audition. She once again reminded me that if I got the part then I would be famous and I could get all the cookies n' cream ice cream I wanted._

_Then it was my turn to go on. I slowly made my way to the stage and moved my hips side to side, the way Mom told me to. _

_I believed that I was the highest person in the world at that point. Nothing could ever bring me down. _

_Then, I look at the judges faces. My heart started beating fast and I glanced at the girls in the line. Some weren't looking at me, others were glaring at me as if telling me to hurry up. I looked at my Mom. She made a gesture with her hand telling me to go. _

_"Uh, my name is Audrey Anderson and I'm here for the part of the little girl." The judges never smiled but told me to continue. _

_I opened my mouth again but nothing came out. My hands felt cold but sweaty at the same time. My legs started shaking and my mind didn't know what to do. I turned towards my Mom. She tried mouthing the words to me but I couldn't make them out. _

_"Audrey?" The judges asked again._

_"Uh, S-summer romances begin for all kinds of ice cream, when it's all gone and done, they have one drop left. They're, they're, shooting cookies, um, a specta, spectac, amazing moment of cream in the, the, clouds, freeing grim of eternal, and flash of cream." It was silent for a split moment and then all the other girls in line burst out laughing. The judges didn't even crack a smile._

_"That is all, Miss Anderson." I turned to my Mom only to find she wasn't looking at me. I walked to her and we walked back to the car. She said nothing as we made our way to the car. I kept my eyes on the ground not wanting to see my Mom's disappointment. _

_When we were in the car, I summoned the courage to looked at her. She backed at me and I saw the look in her eyes. They were blank and empty. At that point, I knew there was going to be no ice cream for me._

_-_

That was one of the many times in my life where Mom was disappointed in me. There so many other times where I embarrassed myself and Mom. She became distant from me and I craved her attention more than anything else. So what did I do?

I started doing all the bad things you could imagine. I smoked, I got drunk, I stole, I got high. The one thing I never did was lose my virginity. I did everything above the belt. And it pissed off my Mom endlessly. And that's why we moved. She wanted to get me away from the bad influence around me. I pretended to be angry but in reality, I was happy. Mom payed attention to me and cared for her only daughter.

Reality's a bitch. Everything came crashing back to Audrey when a large object landed on the roof of the car.

"What's that?" Charlie cried holding her baby tighter.

"It's Gabriel!" Jeep answered losing control of the car. The car rolled side to side as Jeep tighten his grip on the wheel, trying to stead the car. Then the weight on the top of the car disappeared. For a moment I thought he was gone. Of course, I always seemed to be wrong. Gabriel broke through the back window and made an attempt to grab the baby from Charlie. The parts of the glass from the now broken window had found their way into my arm and shoulders and it hurt like hell. Blood began oozing down my body.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down. Hands that were trying to grab Charlie's baby almost froze, the shocked look on Charlie's face stayed, and Jeep's horrified expression towards Gabriel appeared. In a moment, I felt nothing, I was like a hollowed out punkin. But in less than a second, the empty feeling was gone and replaced with anger.

It was Gabriel's fault that Dad, Mom, and everyone else was now dead. It was his fault that we lost Michael, the only one who could possibly help us now. It was his fault that I now had no parents to love me and care for me. _It was his fault I was alone. _

All the anger I had deep inside of me exploded. I jumped onto Gabriel's back trying to reach his neck. Gabriel noticed and tried to shake me off to no avail. When I did get to his neck, I wrapped my arms around it and squeezed hard. Gabriel was loosing air now and he knew it. His attempting became desperate and more violent. With one of his swings, he cut part of Charlie's face. He then took the opening and grabbed Charlie's arm.

"Let go of her!" I screamed tightening my grip on his neck.

"Audrey!" I heard Charlie yell. I glanced at Jeep and saw that we going far beyond a hundred miles per hour. At that point I figured out what his plan was. His eyes met mine. I nodded and gave him approval. He placed his foot on top of the break and looked at me again. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed. I offered him a sad smiled as he returned it.

"Do it, Jeep!" I screamed as Gabriel reached for the baby.

Jeep pressed down on the break and Gabriel and I broke through the glass and began rolling down the road in burst of speed, never slowing down. My body hit the ground before Gabriel's and it hurt like hell. Every time my back hit the ground, it felt like a knife stabbing me.

Eventually, the rolling did slow to a stop but by then I was hardly even breathing. I couldn't see myself but I probably looked all cut up and shit.

"You shouldn't have done that." I couldn't even raise my head to see Gabriel's face.

"I...would have died either way." I coughed and blood spilled on the ground. Gabriel said nothing.

"Where are you going?" I asked after he turned and began walking away. I trying lifting at least a bit of body up so I could see him before but pain shot up my arms and chest when I tried to move.

Gabriel paused. "I came here for a mission and I plan to complete it."

"What about me?"

"What about you, pathetic human?"

"Aren't you going to kill me or something?" Gabriel turned.

"You're already dead. I need not interfere with your fate anymore." He started walking again but then stopped again. "And," He paused. "I'm sorry about your family." My eyes widen and I lifted my head. Gabriel had his back to me. "Goodbye...Audrey." With that said, he spread his wings widely and took off into the sky.

"Damn it..." I managed to push myself off the ground and into a sitting position. It was no easy task but I did it. Every part of my body was hurting. "C'mon body." With a hell of a lot of pain, I actually got to make it my feet. I was going to show him who was dead. I was going to make it. I'm gonna show them all that I can't be broken. I am strong. I took a step forward.

Then another.

"I'm not going down."

--

Quick author's note: Should I make this into a full story or keep it a one-shot?


End file.
